(Why do you have to go and make things so) Complicated
by KateKatieHawkeye
Summary: Lo que empezó como una noche aburrida para Natasha se convirtió en algo que la dejaría pensando horas (y luego días).


_Disclaimer: todos los derechos de personajes a Marvel; este fic es parte del juego "De la primera vez que..." del foro "La Torre Stark"_

¡Hola! Pues decidí participar en esto en vez de estudiar para mi examen, yei. Sé que a muchos no les gusta este formato pero lo que sucede es que así fue como sucedió, alterarlo no sería contar la misma historia uwu

Gracias y disfruten, besos uwu

Era una noche aburrida para Natasha, una de esas pocas noches en las que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, pero tampoco era como que ella quisiera hacer algo en particular.

Tomó su laptop y se sentó a un lado de la ventana, una pequeña calle de Nueva York bajo ella y arriba las luces de edificios mucho más grandes que el suyo iluminaban la noche, era algo que siempre le había gustado de esa ciudad.

Navegó entre varias páginas sin sentido, cambiando canciones y videos en YouTube, cuando su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Clint.

Clint (22:38): "Hey, ¿qué haces?"

Nat (22:39): "Nada, escucho algo de música y leo unos artículos de internet"

Clint (22:40): "Oh, cool. Yo estoy en una reunión familiar"

Nat (22:43): "¿Familiar? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

Clint (22:44): "Si, ah, Barney llamó en la tarde. Resulta que murió, ah, una tía, o algo así"

Nat (22:46): "Oh, ¿estás bien?"

Clint (22:47): "Si, si. Es decir, casi no la conocía, o ella a nosotros. Digo, cuando preguntaron si alguien quería cuidar a dos huérfanos nadie levantó la mano así que supongo que no, no sé"

Nat (22:48): "¿Estás seguro? Si quieres podemos vernos, puedo ir. Es decir, me tardaría mucho, bastante en realidad, pero podría pedirle un auto a Tony, me debe una. Estaría ahí mañana."

Clint (22:50): "No, Nat, está bien. Hay mucha gente aquí, amigos y eso, Barney y su familia, estaré bien."

Nat (22:51): "Okay, como quieras"

Nat (22:52): "¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?"

Nat (22:53): "¿Clint?"

Nat (22:55): "Claro, que tonta, estás en el funeral, te marco mañana. Buenas noches."

Natasha se sintió rara, tal vez su amigo necesitaba una palabra de aliento, pero lo único que se le ocurría era 'Siento tanto tu pérdida', 'Está en un lugar mejor', y otras tonterías como esa que a ninguno de los dos les sentaba bien. Decidió ir a dormir, tal vez eso le daría ideas sobre qué decirle a Clint.

Despertó a las 9, se arregló y después tomó su teléfono; había muchos mensajes, uno de Maria y los otros de Clint. Extrañada, los abrió:

Clint (23:38): "Mira lo que trajeron los amigos, una botella"

Clint (23:40): "Nat, shhh, estoy ocupado"

Clint (23:40): "No, espera, ese soy yo"

Clint (23:45): "¿Recuerdas esa vez que me contaste de este tipo? No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero si recuerdo que era atractivo… según tú, claro"

Clint (23:46): "Se sintió feo. Si, bien feo. Y es que me gustas. Y eres bonita…"

"O sea, no eres como, súper bonita, pero si eres bonita"

"O sea, no, eso no, es que…"

Clint (23:48): "Argh, total, dolió, y eso, porque me gustas, ya dije eso"

Ese había sido su último mensaje y Natasha se congeló. No sabía que decirle, no sabía que hacer, parecía que su cerebro se había desconectado en ese instante. Salió rápidamente de la conversación, la marcó como no leída e incluso cerró la aplicación, no quería que cuando el despertara tuviera la sospecha de que había leído todo.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró hacia el televisor apagado: tal vez podría decirle que sus últimos mensajes no llegaron, algo bobo, pero con la tecnología no se sabía. También pensó en ignorar por completo el tema, continuar la conversación donde ella la había dejado y no tocar el tema nunca, si enviaba los suficientes mensajes para distraerlo entonces no leería lo que él mismo escribió y así no diría nada. Una parte de ella le decía que tal vez era el momento de decirle lo que ella sentía por él, que no iba a pasar nada, después de todo el dio el primer paso ¿no?

Se levantó a hacer unas cosas por su apartamento y se sintió como una colegiala cuando su celular hizo _ping_ y ella fue corriendo a tomarlo.

Clint (12:03): "¿Nat? ¿Estás ahí?"

"¿Nat?"

Clint (12:05): "Okay, mira, no sé si estés ahí pero, ah, ¿los mensajes de anoche? Ah, yo estaba pues, ah, bastante indispuesto, sé que no fue el momento, pero uhm…"

Clint (12:07): "Olvídalo, todo eso, por favor"

Natasha leyó los mensajes por la vista previa que el teléfono le daba. Probablemente tenía razón, eran momentos duros y se dejó llevar por eso y las influencias del alcohol. Sin saber que más decir decidió adoptar la solución que él le ofrecía.

Nat (12:15): "No problem. Así que ¿cuándo regresas?"


End file.
